Generally engine stabilizing mounts and thrust mounts are used for mounting an engine to the body of an aircraft. Engine stabilizing mounts are provided for maintaining the engine in position against the force of gravity. Thrust mounts are provided for maintaining a fixed relation between the position of the engine and the position of the aircraft body when the engine is operational and providing a thrusting force to propel the body forward. The present invention is directed toward the latter type of mount, i.e., thrust mounts.
Prior art thrust mounts generally comprise a first jaw fixed to the aircraft body and a second jaw pivotal thereto. The first and second jaws cooperate to define an engine pin housing for receiving the thrust pin of the aircraft engine. A nut-and-bolt structure clamps the pivotal jaw to the stationary jaw, thereby securing the engine to the body of the aircraft. The bolt structure must be tightened to a predetermined torque using a torque wrench, as is known in the art. However, the requirement of a torque wrench to assemble prior art engine mounts places severe restriction on the time, place and materials necessary to remove, repair and reassemble the aircraft engine. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an engine mount which may be assembled without the need of a torque wrench or other specialized equipment.
Further, the engine of the aircraft is typically located on a portion of the aircraft body which is not readily accessible to maintenance personnel. This inaccessibility, in addition to the need for a torque wrench, further frustrates maintenance of the engine, making it difficult for maintenance personnel to access and assemble and/or disassemble prior art engine mounts. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an engine mount which may be easily operated, for assembly and/or disassembly, from a remote location.
Still further, the engine mount of the aircraft must be highly resistant to vibration, forces, and stresses created by the operation of the engine. Accordingly, it is necessary that the force with which the jaws are clamped is precise to within predetermined tolerances. It is further necessary that the precise clamping force be readily repeatable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an engine mount which may be assembled without a torque wrench and yet will clamp the jaws of the mount with predetermined, repeatable force to within specified tolerances.